


The Mess of Things Unsaid

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Biting, Consensual, Couple, Drabble, Licking, M/M, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec/Joshua slashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess of Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> J. Cameron owns Dark Angel. I'm just playing with the characters.

 

 

His breath quickens against the sharp edge of teeth grazing his neck. The weight against him so wrought with brute strength, Alec feels weary, defenseless. It’s what he _wants_ , desperately _needs_. He exhales sharply attempting to ask for more, but he can’t skim past his own percussive, annoying, attitude.

 

“Shh…Alec,” Joshua whispers. Joshua pins him easily, one slick, sweaty wrist at a time.

 

Alec unravels, opens up, and shrinks deeper into Joshua. Joshua always says that name... _Alec_...like it’s beautiful, as if it were attached to something precious. Joshua is saying  _that_ name again, like it’s important. A tear trickles down Alec’s cheek, but Joshua licks it up with a delightful hum rumbling deep in his throat.

 

“Crying?”

 

Alec relishes in the confused and fumbled mess they’ve become on the dilapidated and mildew infested flooring of Joshua’s home.

 

“No, I never…”

 

Alec loves to struggle against Joshua’s large, sleek fingers. Alec knows that they’ll leave deep, pain stricken, fingerprint bruises for days, like bracelets around his worn wrists. Alec’s head is dizzy with drink, he’s swimming so deeply in the bottle, he barely notices razor teeth gaining momentum to gash bleeding welts upon his skin.

 

Alec chuckles at Joshua’s gentleness.  
  
  
  
  


end


End file.
